Sound
Introduced in Homestuck , the S command prefix indicates when a page has sound. While not conventional for a webcomic, this nonetheless means that epic moments are accompanied by equally epic music. Soundtrack There are many different arrangements in Homestuck, used for Haunting Solos, Background Music , and Casual Listening. As such Andrew Hussie has set up a Sound Credits Page. The listing by mixes is as follows. The songs can also be downloaded here. Showtime Showtime is a haunting piano refrain. It's closely associated with John, being his favorite piece of music and his battle theme. By Malcolm Brown *"Showtime" *"Showtime" (Partial piano refrain version) Arranged by Kevin Regamey *"Showtime" (Full piano refrain version) Arranged by Kevin Regamey * "Showtime" ("16 bit" version) Arranged by George Buzinkai *"Showtime - Sleep/dream sequence" Arranged by Bill Bolin *"Showtime Remix" Remixed by Gabe Nezovic Harlequin Harlequin is a carnival-like piece of music associated with John's Kernelsprite, his Dad, and the Shale Imps. By Mark Hadley *"Harlequin" *"Harlequin" (partial) *"Harlequin" (Rock Version) Arranged by Michael Guy Bowman Guitar by Joseph Aylsworth *"Nannaquin" *"Harleboss" Remixed by Malcolm Brown *"Hardlyquin" Sburban The Sburban music is associated with Sburb and events involving Sburb, such as meteor strikes. By Michael Guy Bowman *"Sburban Jungle" *"Sburban Countdown" Arranged by Mark Hadley *"Sburban Reversal" (partial) Arranged by Mark Hadley Aggrieve Aggrieve is a haunting violin refrain. It's Rose's leitmotif. By Mark Hadley *"Aggrieve" *"Aggrieve" (Violin refrain) Arranged by Andrew Huo Mastered by Gabe Nezovic * "Aggrieve Remix" Remixed by Gabe Nezovic * Aggrieve (Violin Redux) Available only to those who purchase the Volume 1 soundtrack. Dave's Phat Beat Machine These are all samples on Dave's synthesizer. Mastered and synced by Bill Bolin *"Sample 01" By Andrew Hussie *"Sample 02" By Andrew Hussie *"Sample 03" By Gabe Nezovic *"Sample 04" By Gabe Nezovic *"Sample 05" By Gabe Nezovic *"Sample 06" By Bill Bolin *"Sample 07" By Bill Bolin *"Sample 08" By xerxes333 *"Sample 09" By xerxes333 *"Sample 10" By Robert Blaker *"Sample 11" By Gabe Nezovic *"Sample 12" By Bill Bolin *"Sample 13" By Bill Bolin *"Sample 14" By Bill Bolin *"Sample 15" By Bill Bolin *"Sample 16" By Bill Bolin Skaian The Skian songs are ethereal pieces of music associated with Skaia. By Mark Hadley *"Skies of Skaia" * "Skaian Dreams" Arranged by Bill Bolin Upward Movement Also known as "Dave Fuckin' Owns at This Game." This is possibly Dave's theme. By Robert Blaker Edited by Andrew Huo Vagabounce Vagabounce is a bouncy theme associated with the Wayward Vagabond. By David Explore By George Buzinkai *"Explore" Arranged by Michael Guy Bowman *"Explore Remix" Remixed by Gabe Nezovic Flute Refrain Thirty or so squeaky notes played on the flute Jade found. As she doesn't know how to play the flute, all the notes are off-key and she mostly just plays them to be silly. Performed by Jan Van Den Hemel Guardian Guardian is a haunting(ly relaxing) bass refrain. It's associated with Jade and her playing it apparently caused plants to grow. Whether this is an effect of the song, the instrument, or Jade is currently unknown. *Version 2 By Bill Bolin Verdancy The Verdancy songs are pieces of music composed and edited by Jade. By Bill Bolin *"Kinetic Verdancy" *"Verdancy (Bassline)" Arranged by Robert Blaker Ohgodwhat Silly-sounding electronica music composed by Jade. By OMGTSN *"Ohgodwhat" *"Ohgodwhat Remix" Remixed by Michael Guy Bowman Rediscover Fusion A song made by Dave. Jade created a remix of it. By BurnedKirby *"Rediscover Fusion" *"Rediscover Fusion Remix" Remixed by Bill Bolin Nightlife A piano song that seems to be the Midnight Crew's theme. By Bill Bolin *Nightlife Beatdown A techno song that's possibly Dave's strife theme, though considering the circumstances, it could just as well be Bro's. By Curt Blakeslee *Beatdown *Beatdown Round 2 Dissension A song used when Jade enters Strife. By David. *Dissension Chorale for Jaspers A feline funeral dirge for Jaspers. By Michael Guy Bowman. *Chorale for Jaspers Pony Chorale A wild west song complete with melodic whistling and hoof clopping. By Michael Guy Bowman. *Pony Chorale Revelawesome A solemn, suspenseful song suitable for shocking twists. By Malcolm Brown *Revelawesome Mutiny Another one of Jade's Strife songs. By Bill Bolin. *Mutiny Contention A song played for the final round of Dave's Strife duel with his Bro. By Bill Bolin. *Contention Ballad of Awakening A mysterious, upbeat song played during Jade's dream sequence. *Ballad of Awakening Victory Music Victory music plays when one of the kids wins Strife. *Fanfare is John's victory music. By Curt Blakeslee. *Carefree Victory is Jade's victory music. By Mark Hadley. Arranged by Andrew Huo. Category:Homestuck Category:Homestuck Concepts